


Tethered Brevity

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, critrole rsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: It has been ten years since Vax was taken by the Matron of Ravens. Needless to say Percy is surprised when he gets a visit. Post campaign 1, so spoilers of course. One shot for Critrole RSweek.





	Tethered Brevity

It is that time of year again. The anniversary of when they had lost Vax to that bitch. It was safe to say Percy is still bitter about the whole ordeal even though it’d been over ten years now since he had lost his brother. Every year, the gunslinger considered desecrating or flat out destroying the shrine that had been built in Whitestone. He knew he never would, no matter how much he wanted to. If only because he knows it meant something to Vex.

The Lord of Whitestone is doing his best to not think about it too much, and he decides to go for a walk around the city to clear his head. Without much thought to where he is going, he finds himself drawn to that damnable shrine. He is barely able to contain his sneer when he sees it, although admittedly he isn’t trying to suppress it either. His eyes narrow in suspicion when a raven lands nearby and caws at him.

Of course, he has heard that Keyleth and Vex have been visited by a raven that they swore is Vax but…that is ridiculous. One of his best friends is dead…gone forever. Yes, he has met many Gods and Goddesses in his adventures with Vox Machina, but it didn’t mean he likes or trusts them. Not even the Dawnfather, who is said to watch over Whitestone and is his wife’s patron, could gain his devotion.

The black bird caws at him again, hops a few feet away and then looks back to him. Did it expect him to follow? Percy stares at the raven before following it, telling himself he is being a superstitious idiot for letting himself think the impossible. It stops every now and then, looking back at him expectantly as if to make sure he is still there. He can’t help but be irritated by it. “Yes, yes I’m coming. Quit looking at me like that.”

It takes him outside the city, down what the gunslinger is certain is a path he is acquainted with. When it opens up to reveal the place Pike made in remembrance to Vax he knows why it felt familiar. His usual stoic demeanor falters a moment as the raven disappears and black feathers fall from the sky. “Vax?” His voice holds disbelief as his old materializes in front of him, well sort of. The form is transparent but unmistakable.

Vax smiles. It is so good to Percy again. Sure, he has watched over them from far away and not even from the same plane of existence, but this is different. It is almost as real, as real as it can get for him at least. “Yes. You should be pleased to know, your blasphemies and overall irritation towards my Queen have…annoyed her. She is allowing me to visit, in hopes of silencing you. I told her it wouldn’t work, you stubborn old man.” The smile twists into an amused smirk.

“I’m not that old.” His response tries to sound indignant but the smile that creeps into place shows otherwise. “If I had known yelling obscenities and threatening to tear down that shrine would bring you back to us, I would have done it twice as often it.”

The rouge laughs. “I’m sure you would. But you know I’m not back, not truly. I was able to return here because of Pickle. This place, it gives me a sort of tether and having permission doesn’t hurt either.”

“I know.” Percy knows all too well this is just borrowed time. Most of their final days together was just that. Being the smartest in the room isn’t always the greatest because it come at a price of knowing too much. “Why are you here exactly? It isn’t because your…goddess…” He struggles with the word, wanting to use something far more colorful but somehow restrains himself. “…It isn’t because _she_ is upset at anything I may say or think.”

“You are right, as usual.”

“That must have been hard.”

Vax lets out another laugh. “Oh, Freddie I’ve missed you. You better be taking care of Vex and checking in on Keyleth.” He moves to hug his friend but then remembers they wouldn’t actually be able to embrace because of his ethereal presence so he stops a few feet away.

“More like she takes care of me, but I do my best. She is a wonderful mother. Keyleth is strong, stronger that she has ever given herself credit for. It is hard for her, but you should see her rule Vax.” Percy isn’t one to cry or give into emotional bursts, but he is certain he is near the verge of tears. He can feel them in the corners of his eyes.

“Perhaps you should give yourself more credit. I am sure fatherhood suits you.”

Percy doesn’t agree with that statement but for once doesn’t have the heart to argue. “How long are you here? Do I have time to get Vex?”

“If only, I only have a few more minutes. It took a lot of convincing to even let her me to come see you.”

“Why now? Why not all the times before?”

“Like I said, a lot of convincing. You need to let go Percival.” Vax hopes by using his full first name it will make his friend pay more attention to him and heed his word. “I’m fine and so is everyone else. Don’t let your bitterness and anger take over your life. That is a path you have been down before, and it almost destroyed you.” There. The real reason he is here, and the gunslinger isn’t going to like it.

The human scoffs and bites back a laugh. “Here for my soul. You should know better.” Percy is damned, and he knows it.

“Just make me a promise.”

There is hesitation before the gunslinger replies. “What exactly is that?”

“Just think about it, that is all I ask of you.”

Percy doesn’t trust himself to speak so he merely nods, although he isn’t sure he can keep that promise.

“Good bye Freddie.” Vax smiles before he vanishes in flourish of raven feathers, much in the same way he arrived.

“Vax…wait…” But his friend is already gone. “My final words to you are supposed to be indignant and irritated…” The sentence trails off as he stares at the feathers on the ground. He picks one up, thinking Vex would like it. Perhaps, he can let go. But he is stubborn, and his self-loathing guilt is deep. He has a family now. They need his love and attention. “All right, I’ll keep your promise.” He is speaking to the feather, he now twirls between his fingers before walking back to Whitestone.


End file.
